Dauntless Demigods
This is a collab for the November Roman Eagle Fanfiction Wiki Contest 2013 but is continued after that contest anyways. By Days, Dop, and Sibs Chapter One I am sitting on the cold floor of the train. My choosing ceremony is still fresh in my mind. Did I do the right thing, leaving my family? Faction before blood,''a voice echoes in my thoughts. Is that true? "Stiff," I hear someone mutter near me. I turn around and give the boy my best glare. I am a Stiff, I was Abnegation. I am the only Abnegation on this train. The thought makes me uncomfortable. I stare out the window as the world rushes by. All I can think about is how I left my whole family behind. My parents will be alone, since my brother left too. The Dauntless is the faction I chose. The wild faction. The army type. I don't see myself as a troublemaking type like they are. They jump off trains- I just remembered that we're on a train! That means I'll have to ''jump off this one. "Alright, punks, your first test to see if you all can be a Dauntless ''is jumping off the train." A dark girl with curly hair stands up. "But what if we don't make it across?" "Then you die, little girl!" The guy snaps at her. "I'm not a little girl! I may not look it but I'm sixteen!" she snaps. And my name is Hazel!" "No one will remember your name by the end of it. Little Candors can't do a thing!" The guy lines up and jumps first. I step in front of the trembling boy, that was holding up the line and follow the Dauntless grump leader. Hazel follows and I pull her up. Another Dauntless leader pushes the trembling boy and he plumits to his death. Two of them stay on the train, they'll be factionless, and another one falls. I cringe and look up at the heartless Dauntless leader who pushed him. "Let's go maggots! This is only your first task." "Oh great there's more." Hazel whispers under her breath. "What'd you say Candor? And I know you can't lie." "I said, ''OH GREAT THERE'S-''" He slaps the taste out her mouth before she can utter another breath. "That's what I thought. Let's go Stiff, Candor. You're getting left behind." Hazel holds her cheek and walks on. I grab her hands and inspect her cheek, "I'm sorry Hazel. For your cheek and for touching you without permission." "We're both Dauntless now, so you don't have to apologize. C'mon or he'll slap us both!" We run up ahead, then stop, "That is the Dauntless head-quarters. To get there, you must jump off this roof." The leaders point ahead to this tall dark building. "Woah, it's huge and we're really high up!" "Oh really Candor?" Another transfer snaps at her. He seemed pretty cynical himself. He had this mixed skin, but his eyes were crazy, but he looked crazy strong. He has curly brown hair and he's smililng like a maniac. I think his name is...Leo. "Quite. You know-" "Who's first?" The leaders stare at Hazel. A sign for her to shutup...but she is a Candor. No one wants to, not even Leo. I step forward and leap off the building. I hear gasps above me. Didn't think I'd die this soon. I land on my back in a giant net. "The first one down is Abnegation. What's your name girl?" My birth name is Annabeth, but I'll be something different. I'll be, "Beth. My name is Beth." "Beth of Abnegation was the first to jump!" All the other recruits and the two leaders jump down and we all head towards the Dauntless head-quarters. "That was really something. I can't believe you were the first to jump!" Don't even know this girl but she's pretty in a tomboyish way. She wears a braid down her back. "Thanks." "Yea who would've thought Abnegation would jump before me. I was about to jump, ya know? But you had to steal the spotlight!" Leo hisses. "Oh shutup! You're so annoying. I hate Erudites!" Hazel balls up a fist. "Annoying? No we're educated. Our intellect shall never cease to amaze all the factions." he snaps back. "Would you all shut it?! If you don't I'll make you!" says the leader. Hazel nudges me, "You see that really tall muscular lookin boy over there?" she whispers. "Yeah?" "He's been staring at you this whole time. He seems kind of shy, ya know?" I look over at the giant. Think his name is Frank. It's weird how someone so big is so unoticable. As soon as I catch his eye he looks away. Rude enough. "We're here maggots! We'll hand them off to you, sir." One of the leaders says in a bluetooth type thing. I look up at the Dauntless Headquarters. It's this giant dark building. It looks hightech and amde of weapons sort of. As we go in I look all around. There's a bunch of people in armor walking around this giant hole. My eyes widen and I back into Frank. "Sorry, it's um.." "Hey, no need to worry, Abnegation. You won't fall unless you jump over the railings." I turn towards the voice. It belonged to one of the leaders, but he was new. He was different. He didn't seem as hostile, but I could sense authority. He has green eyes and pale skin. His hair is as dark as night. "Um, um.." Frank and I hum in unison. "I'm Three, your leader for the time being in the Dauntless headquarters. This way, please." ~End of chapter~ Chapter 2 "Which one of the Initiates jumped first? The big muscular one here?" Another Dauntless rounded the corner to meet us. His eyes were cold and calculating. His bony finger poked Frank in the chest and the big demigod flinched. The new comer is tall with blonde hair and a belt full of stuffed animals and sharpened knives on the other side. I'm not sure wether to laugh or scream in terror. I swear I see a smudge of red liquid on one blade. "Octavian, Beth was the first to jump." Three gestures to me and I do my best to look Dauntless. "This skinny stick?" Octavian sizes me up. I glare at him through narrowed eyes. I feel my hands ball into fists at my sides, but if I attack a Dauntless here, I'll never make it through initiation. "She looks like a Stiff," He grunts. I look down at my grey Abnegation clothes. "I was Abnegation. I transfered here at the Choosing Ceremony, just like everyone else." I step forward boldly. Octavian shoots me an evil look. "Show some repect ''Stiff," He snarls through clenched teeth. "I'm-" Three steps forward and shoves Octavian back with one hand. "He's one of the Dauntless leaders and here to oversee your training along with me." His penetrating green eyes tell me not to say another word. I clamp my mouth shut but can't resist taking another glance at Octavian who has spun around and is stalking away. "Friendly," I mutter under my breath. Three gives me a slightly amused look and there's a twinkle in his sea green eyes. "Down this hall to the left is the training room." He instructs the group. "To the right a little you will find your sleeping spaces and then if you continue straight this way we will come upon the Pit. I'm going to take you there first." I like how Three uses his hands to talk, creating pictures with dancing fingers and palms. He points the others down the hall, but my feet trail behind them. "You holding up alright, Stiff?" I feel Three's strong hands on my arm. His breath hits the back of my neck, and I don't flinch. I pull away, red in the cheeks. "Yes sir." "I suggest you get back to your dorm. Catch some z's, you'll need it." And with that he is gone. The night is cold and miserable. I can hear the sobs of the other intiates, especially that big fellow Frank. Who would have thought a muscled man like him could cry so loudly? I'm tempted to hand him a tissue, but if I do, would that be the Dauntless thing to do? And we barely know one another, would he like that? "Shut up," I hear one initiate groan. I hear the cracks in their voice too, like they've been doing some crying on their own. I haven't cried. I won't cry. I keep my face turned towards the cieling, the tears won't slip out. The room is restless. Everyone's tossing and turning, groaning and grunting. I wish we could talk to one another. Comfort eachother but we cannot. This is not Abnegation. ''You've left them behind. ''I remind myself. Day comes and everyone crawls out of bed. Red eyes tell me that last night really was the worst night of some of their lives. They wipe snot and dried tear tracks from their faces and try to look presentable and Dauntless. I turn towards a mirror. A mirror. The last time I saw one, was on my Faction Test, when my mother was braiding my hair. I stare at it, then reach out to touch the glass. To feel the coolness under my fingertips. "Never seen a mirror Stiff?" An initiate sneers behind me. I whirl around. One girl with red hair smirks at me. "I'm Rachel. That's all you need to know Bethie." I cross my arms. The boy next to her has an eyepatch. "I'd stay out of our way Stiff." He walks past me, and I watch him, not sure what to do. Then, suddenly he's struck out with his arm and slams me into the mirror. The glass shatters around me and I can't help but cry out in horror. The next thing I know, my head is throbbing and I have cuts on my arms and legs. The eyepatch boy has forced me to my knees and is holding my arms out in a twisted angle. It hurts. "This is how easily we can beat her. She's the weak link here. Remember that," Eyepatch jerk releases me after a kick to the stomach. Rachel links arms with him and they walk out laughing. I just lie surrounded by broken shards on the cold floor. Hazel helps me up and insists that they are just jerks. She was right. Frank kinda stands at our side, but tries to trail back. I feel sorry for him...that's just my Abnegation side. I sit with Hazel in the place they're serving breakfast. It's too close to that pit. I look over at Frank who's staring at me and wave him over. Hazel just squints at me. Candors don't ever stop critisizing. "Frank, you don't have to be sad. Dauntless isn't that hard, ya know? We should make our," she whsipers, "Own alliance. Everybody else here is loud and cold!" I roll my eyes and start to giggle. It's ironic she calls everyone else loud. Frank shushes me. I look around and see all the other recruits are silent and staring. I stuff my face with food. I wish Three would hurry up and get here, so we can get on with the tour and I can stop dealing with the whispers. "Hey, I hate it when people say stuff under their breath, but not outloud you scariedy cats!" Hazel yells. "We were just saying that your group will be the first to...go." Leo laughs and gives an unsettling wink. "Right Ethan?" He nudges eyepatch guy. Ethan nods with a look of contempt on his face. The three of them, Leo, Ethan and Rachel all have that "I'm-so-superior" look about them. Three comes and beckons us forward. ~End of chappy~ Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaborations Category:Sibuna4evs Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:DaughterofPoseidon14